


Live in front of an Audience

by princess_fluffle



Category: IT Chapter 2
Genre: M/M, it chapter 2 - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-07
Updated: 2020-08-07
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:41:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25763074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/princess_fluffle/pseuds/princess_fluffle
Relationships: Reddie - Relationship
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	Live in front of an Audience

“I hate everything about Christmas except…” 

Richie Tozier paused as he stood on the stage at Radio City. All of a sudden, the audience looked gigantic. He’d been beyond shocked when he was asked in June to do the gig. He had the entire set completely memorized by the next week. 

Then the summer came. 

It happened. All of it. 

“I’m sorry,” Richie signed. “It’s supposed to end with something about dressing up like Santa and having one of the Rockettes be my little hohoho but it just wouldn’t feel right.” 

“Especially for the dancer,” a familiar face yelled from a few rows deep, trying to get his childhood friend back on track. 

“Bill?,” Richie looked out in the crowd. “Ladies and gentlemen give it up for acclaimed author and screenwriter Bill Denbrough!” 

As the audience applauded the comedian perked up again. 

“What an unexpected surprise. Bill and I grew up together- there was a whole group of kids, we called ourselves the Losers Club, there was Bev and Mike, then we met Ben who was really fat,” Richie puffed up his cheeks and showed with around his hips causing some of the crowd to jeer. 

“No it’s okay, it’s okay because Ben is super hot now. I mean Armani watch ad hot. Also rich- begging the question- what the fuck happened to me?” 

Laughter. 

“And as I said Bill- a teenager who studdered when he was nervous- can you imagine having a crush? Hi I’m Ba Ba Ba Bill.” Not everyone laughed but luckily Bill did. 

“Finishing off our band of losers were Stan and...” he began to stare blankly off at the thought of Edie. Eddie laughing, Eddie’s hypochondria, Eddie fighting away all of his fear to push through the haunted house. Eddie dying in his arms- but only after making a Mom joke. 

“I’m sorry, I had this entire thing planned, and I know what you’re thinking- I’m not another hack from a small town who can’t take it in the big city. Well I mean I’m from Derry, Maine and that is the problem.” The crowd began to become unsettled but he pressed on. “It’s haunted.” 

Silence. 

“Yeah, I thought that would get you. By a demonic clown who can manifest your deepest fears and haunt you until your paralyzed with terror so he can eat you. Mostly children.” 

“You suck,” someone screamed. Bill attempted to get Richie’s attention from his seat so he could get back on track. Instead, an usher walked over and took him aside. 

“What’s the deal? I’ve seen his shows before and he is nothing like this,” the usher whispered. “Is it the cameras?”

“Wait, Cameras?” Bill followed as she walked him toward the backstage area. 

“This is going on Netflix, is he having some sort breakdown?” She replied, panicked. “Can You fix it?”

“It’s okay,” Bill began to walk toward the curtain wondering if a punishment had even been established for Clownicide as he heard Richie starting to recount the horrors of their joint childhoods. 

“Bill,” Richie noticed him inching toward the stage. “Come out here, tell them about Georgie.” 

“Umm, hello,” Bill took a few steps. Richie’s eyes were glazed over and he was trembling and joined him at the microphone. “I’m so sorry everyone but, uuuh this, this past summer Rich...”

“Eddie’s dead,” Richie screamed. 

“I know, buddy,” Bill hugged him. “And Stan.”

“He died in my arms,” Richie tried to retake the microphone to no avail. “He died and I loved him.” 

“I did too,” Bill dropped the microphone. “We all loved Eddie.” 

“No,” Richie looked Bill in the eyes. “I loved him, I really loved him, my whole life and he died before I could ever get the guts to tell him.” 

“Ahh,” Bill just nodded and helped him walk off the stage as the usher walked over toward the center of the stage to announce the audience would get a refund and the special would be rescheduled as per the production’s request.

“Love you, Rich,” Bill hugged him once again as they walked behind the curtain. 

“Thank you, oh,” Richie, now calm, ran out to the stage once more and yelled to the dispersing crowd. “But his mom was super fat, like a lady Santa.”


End file.
